See you on the other side
by LouiseLawliet
Summary: Mello comes back to his and Matt's apartment after Matt is shot down by the Japanese police. Matt and Mello's last moments together "one shot" Spoilers for Matt and Mello's real names'


**Hi guys, I wrote this after watching Death note again, I hope you enjoy it, made me cry whilst writing it haha please review if you enjoy x ~Louise lawliet **

* * *

A distraught blond drove up to the small apartment complex in Central Tokyo. The small television screen placed upon the dashboard of the large van was paused on a particular news story.

_"Teen shot down by Japanese police in suspected kidnapping"_.

The screen had been paused on a particular image. An image of a red Chevrolet Camaro, windscreen blown out and smoke steaming from the seams of the bonnet. Mello looked back to the screen, tears just beginning to seep from the corners of his eyes.

"Matt, I didn't know you'd be killed. I'm Sorry,"

He brought the van to the small car park behind the apartment complex and parked it up. As he got out he brought his Rosary to his lips. Tears still leaking from his ice blue eyes as he slammed the door of the van. He let his rosary fall loose around his neck again as he started to make his way to the apartment. He walked up the cold concrete steps as his gaze brought him to the very top. He saw what looked like blood lining the top of the stairs. A faint, but obvious spatter of blood seemed to trail from the stairs down the small corridor of the complex. Mello frowned and followed the trail and discovered it lead to his apartment. He also noticed the door to the small apartment was slightly ajar, with blood covering the handle and more blood lay on the floor around the old wooden door. Mello cocked his gun and brought it to his chest. He slowly made his way to the apartment door and burst in, holding the gun at arms length ready to shoot any intruder. But what he saw made him drop the gun to the floor.

"Matt?!" He rushed to the red-head who lay sprawled out on the floor on his back, breathing erratically and bleeding from almost every part of his body. His once black and white t-shirt was covered in both dried and wet blood with various tears which looked like entry and exit points from multiple bullets. His jeans also where torn and painted in blood. Matt groaned as Mello knelt beside him and tried to lift him up. Matt was clearly incredibly disorientated at the moment but how had he managed to evade police detection and drag himself to the apartment?

"M..M..Mello?," he managed to splutter out, but it was extremely painful to do so.

"Matt you need to go to the hospital!" Mello panicked and reached for his mobile phone but just as he was about to dial 999 Matt grabbed his wrist with what little strength he had.

"Mels...please...no hospitals... too late..." He tried to speak but the pain in his body made it incredibly difficult.

"Matt, please, look at you, you have multiple bullet wounds, if you don't get medical help, you will die!" Mello was desperate. He couldn't let him die, not now, not ever.

"Mels, no, Not this time." Matt brought his hand to his abdomen as he cried out in agony. Mello ran into the bathroom and retrieved a first aid kit from the cupboard. He then ran back to Matts side as Matt tried to roll over onto his front, the blood staining on the already stained carpet slowly getting worse.

"Matt I swear to fucking god," Mello grabbed the pair of scissors from the first aid kit and slowly cut away the bloodied material of Matts shirt around his body. Once he started to cut the material and remove his shirt he could easily see why Matt was in so much pain. On his chest and stomach alone there where multiple wounds, at least 9 or 10 just on this part of his body alone. Mello grabbed the bandage from the first aid kit and wrapped matts body as tightly as he dared, enough to hold off bleeding but not so that he couldn't breath. He then cut away the red heads trousers and saw more wounds around his thighs. He bandaged them up as best he could.

"Matt you are going to a fucking doctor whether you like it or not,"

"Mels, tomorrow... Not now please... I promise." Matt gripped Mello's hand as tightly as he could, he struggled to keep his eyes open and the sudden loss of his vision wasn't making things easier. Mello tried to lift Matt up from the floor but it proved almost impossible. Matt's body was going limp and Matt could barley hold his own weight from the loss of blood. Mello tried not to panic as he picked up the teen bridal style and carried him slowly towards the bedroom. He tried not to worry Matt, holding back his tears as much as he possibly could as Matt cried out from the pain of being moved. Mello slowly laid Matt down on the bed as he laid next to him.

"Mello, I'm sorry, I... I couldn't..." Matt was brought silent as Mello's lips met his own.

"Matt, it isn't your fault, if I hadn't involved you, you wouldn't be like this,". Mello found it even harder to keep the tears back, Matt was incredibly injured, in immense pain and still apologised. Mello ran his hand through Matt's red hair, Mello felt the matting of blood in the thick locks as he tried to comfort his lover.

"Are you comfortable Matt?" He choked on his tears as he tried to speak

"As much ... as I can be I ...suppose," Matt let out a small grin but it was soon replaced with a pained expression as Matt tried to relieve the immense pain in his body. Mello looked across the room at the clock that sat on the small desk, "8:30pm". He turned then turned back too Matt. He could see blood slowly seeping through the bandages and knew in his heart Matt needed urgent help. However he also knew Matt was final on his word. And if the police were searching for him, they would certainly check all the hospitals In the area and Mello couldn't risk taking him to any as the police would kill Matt on the spot. If he made it through the night, Mello would make sure to take him to his doctor within the Mafia as early tomorrow as possible.

"Mels. please... don't leave me," a frantic Matt stretched his arm out in Mello's direction frantically searching for his lover. Mello took his hand and slowly allowed Matt to lay up against him. "Mel's I can't see... anymore... I can feel you though... Never leave me... I love you so much Mel's don't go,"

"Ssh Matt, calm down I'll always be here and I will never leave you, I love you too," Mello began to slowly stroke Matts head as he started to relax into Mello's body.

"Mello, incase I don't wake up, I want to say Thank-you for everything... You are my best friend... My lover... My everything..."

"Matt don't say that, you will wake up tomorrow, and you will be safe, you are my everything to and I don't know what I would ever do without you. Mello kissed Matt's forehead gently as he felt his gamer slowly start to drift off to sleep.

"I'll see you on the other side Mihael Keehl," he said before bringing his eyelids together and going into a deep sleep.

Mello, with tears streaming down his face held Matt close, each of his breaths slowly becoming more shallow and further apart as the night went on.

"Matt, we have been friends since the first day you came to Wammys. The day I first met my red-head gamer, I'll never forget that day. You have helped me through thick and thin and always been there for me. And all I have done is ruin it all. I'm sorry I left you at Wammys on your own, I'm sorry I got you involved with the kidnapping of Takada, I'm sorry this has happened to you and I just wish I could change everything,". Mello held Matt close and felt every slow beat of his failing heart. Every small breath from his damaged lungs. Every movement his body made, Mello felt it. Mello placed one final kiss on Matts forehead,

"I love you Mail Jeevas, and I will never stop loving you,"

Mello never slept that night as he watched over his gamer. He had told Matt he would never leave him, and he kept his word. In the early hours of the 26th January, Mello felt Matt's final breath and the final beat of his heart. Mello stroked the gamers red hair and kissed his head as he whispered into his ear.

"Matt I won't let you die in vein... Kira will be brought to justice, I promise you that,"


End file.
